villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deviljho
The Deviljho is a Monster that originates from Monster Hunter 3, which appears in every game afterwards to date. A nomadic, extremely aggressive super-predator, the Deviljho has no territory of its own and constantly wanders to brutally devour anything it can. For this, it is the one Monster feared even by veteran hunters, and seeing one requires an alert to the Guild immediately. Attributes The Deviljho is a chaotic and dangerous beast that is noted for its high level of aggression even among Monsters. An apex predator, it will kill and attack anything it can, up to humans, other Monsters, and even its own kind, regardless of the risk. The creature has even been known to eat its own tail if it is severed. They are classified by the numerous scars they have received in doing so, and are extremely hard to kill even by the blade of an experienced Hunter. The Deviljho constantly wanders, eating whatever it can due to its high metabolism, never full and always hunting. An intimidating and formidable predator, none of the Hunters are encouraged to engage a Deviljho in combat, and the only way to safely deal with one is with an entire team of veteran Hunters. Despite the enormous risk, this has not deterred mankind from capturing Deviljho and pitting Hunters up against them in arenas throughout the New World. The Deviljho is able to attack based on its environment; the rocks it hurls will correspond to the area it is fought in and inflict a Blight accordingly. The Deviljho's "rage mode" is also highly notable. If enraged, the Deviljho's muscles will swell up, revealing its numerous scars, and it will start bristling from a unique energy from its mouth. It can spew this energy in the form of a beam, which will result in terminal damage to whomever it hits and causes Dragonblight to humans caught in the path. If enraged, a Deviljho will chase down whatever it sees until it has been killed or is out of range. The Deviljho appears as a creature similar to the Tyrannosaurus Rex. It is a large creature, roughly as long as a bus, with a spikey tail as long as its body, massive feet and claws, a spiked chin, and a fearsome, enormous maw. It constantly slobbers, and its saliva, while caustic, is actually considered precious. It has a pale green coloration, and is adorned by spikes and scars all over its body. If sent into rage mode, its muscles swell up, the scars become more visible, and it glows red, as does its eyes. The Deviljho was originally only able to have been fought online on the servers of Monster Hunter 3. However, on High-Rank, the Deviljho first appears ambushing and killing a Great Jaggi on an early High-Rank mission. From there, the player encounters the Deviljho numerous times. Whether this is the same Deviljho or not is unspecified, unlike in the case of the Lagiacrus. Near the end of the High-Rank quests, the Deviljho's quest is unlocked, and the playable Hunter can confront and ultimately capture or kill the beast. The Deviljho's parts are considered highly valuable. Numerous, equally aggressive Deviljho appear throughout the game. Savage Deviljho The Savage Deviljho is an extremely rare variant of the Deviljho that appears only on G-Rank quests. Seeing one is a rare and highly unfortunate occurance, although there are quests specifically made to fight the Savage Deviljho. It is not a subspecies, but instead a rarer and deadlier variant, similar in the vein of the "Golden" Rajang of Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. Classified by its rage mode, the Savage Deviljho's normal state is the normal Deviljho's rage mode, and is able to spew dragon-breath even if not enraged. If sent into rage mode, the Savage Deviljho will wreath itself in the draconic energy from its mouth and become twice as aggressive as the normal Deviljho. Gallery Savage.jpg|Savage Deviljho artwork Devilll.png Deviljho.png|Render icon.png|The Deviljho's icon in 3 gameplay.jpg|Savage Deviljho mauling the player Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Predator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Mute Category:One-Man Army Category:Man-Eaters Category:Genderless Category:Animals Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice